Starfox: Unforeseen Ally Chapter One
by Zan Keeper
Summary: When Corneria and possibly more of Lylat is being attacked by mysterious mutants, Star Fox is sent to find the source and solution. When they trace them to a planet called Earth, there are no survivors except for a desperate, self-trained teen.
1. Chapter 1

Starfox: Unforeseen Ally

CHAPTER ONE

by Zan Keeper(The Awesome)

Fox stood alone on the bridge of the _Great Fox_, staring at the viewscreen. The computer translated every bit of light from the great void of space into visual data via the ship's cameras and projected it onto the screen. Fox's green eyes scanned the star scape that lay before him.

_So many stars, so many systems...but no one to help us._ He twisted his head sideways, cracked his neck, and walked to the doors behind him. Fox took an elevator to what the crew called the "Reck Deck". It was the recreational deck of the ship-a small one, but it worked well.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a small lounge room complete with an entertainment screen, couch, and a little bar-like food station at the end of the room. The lounge room was low lit except for a lamp by the couch were Falco sat reading. Fox walked up to the couch and hopped over the back onto a cushion next to Falco. Falco started.

"Geez Louise, Fox! Don't do that to me." Falco sat up. "Whaddya doin' sneaking around the ship in the middle of the night anyways?"

Fox smirked. "What are you doing _reading_?"

Falco closed the book slightly, embarrassed. "Hey, an amazing pilot like me can read if he wants to." he shrugged. "Besides, its not like I'm readin' some fancy-pants huge book written in some dino language like Krystal does. See?" he showed Fox the cover, it was a book about ships and fighters.

"Of course that's what your reading," Fox chuckled. "You're like Slippy and his device and mechanic manuals."

"Well its different because I don't sit around thinking about tools and metal all day." retorted Falco. Fox let out a "heh", and looked out the lounge room's large window. "Yo what's eatin' you, Fox? You don't usually react so solemnly when we both rip on Slippy. You don't usually walk around by yourself at night either, for that matter."

Fox sighed and looked back. "It's just this whole situation with these _things _that are all over Lylat. The Scourge, as everyone's calling them. They have already taken over three-fourths of Corneria, and they might be spreading across the system even now as we speak. We were sent to do something about it, but we've barley even scratched them. We just don't have the firepower."

Falco put the book down and turned to his friend. "Fox, it's not firepower, its just their sheer numbers. I believe they work as a collective consciousness, so they aren't all mindless and stupid. At least when they're not isolated from the rest of their friends."

"So? How is that supposed to help us?"

"We just need to find a way to destroy them all at the same time. Or at least in large chunks. You know what I'm sayin'?" Fox sighed and stood up. Falco stopped him. "And Fox...I know you can lead us. The whole crew does. We can fight the Scourge, it's no different from any other monkey's ass we've kicked."

Fox grinned slightly. "Thanks Falco. I needed that."

Falco outstretched his arms. "Hey, that's what I'm here for. You should get some sleep, it's like a million o' clock right now."

Fox yawned and headed for the elevator. "Right. See ya in the morning, buddy."

"Yep."

"Oh," Fox stopped and pointed to Falco. "Slippy had this idea; he found the ion trails from the Scourge's fleet and traced them back to a certain solar system in a galaxy near ours. We are gonna set a course for the system first thing tomorrow."

Falco laughed and reopened his book. "Whaddya know? Slippy's good for something. What's the galaxy called?"

Fox scratched his head and looked up at he ceiling, straining to remember. "Uh, Milky Way I think."

"System's name?"

"Don't know."

"Are there any habitable planets?"

"I don't know, I guess since thats were the most likely place the Scourge is from."

"Well at least for us?"

Fox sighed and rolled his eyes. "I have no clue Falco, we will find out everything tomorrow."

"All right, all right, don't get your excessively bushy tail in a knot."

"Goodnight."

"Right back at ya." Fox walked back to the elevator, its doors climatically opening for him. He stood tiredly in the elevator, waiting for it to get to the crew quarters deck. "This elevator goes too damn slow." He said to nobody. Yet soon the doors opened, and he gratefully headed for his own room. He walked inside and fell on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, tracing it's grid pattern on the surface with his eyes. Just one thing remained on his mind: _Where did they all come from?_

"Planet Earth," A young boy about the age of sixteen was sitting at a metal table in the middle of an empty military room. In his left hand, he held a Beretta 9mm. "This is supposed to be the planet of life. What is it now?" He stood up and walked over to a small monitor attached to the wall. Through the security camera, he could see what was once a lush Michigan forest, was now a leveled wasteland. He could see hordes of people huddling around and shuffling across ruined streets. The rubble of homes and buildings surrounding them.

"Death." He looked down at his gun. He had been holed up in this hidden army complex for months now. Possibly even somewhere around a year; he had no idea. He lost track. Since then he had found rooms full of nonperishable food, weapons, and secret labs that were all abandoned, yet almost untouched. For months he trained with the weapons. Pistols, rifles, knives, and his favorite: shotguns. It wasn't hard for him to learn. He had been shooting before, and it wasn't like his age automatically made him incapable of handling a weapon. It wasn't even for fun, or to be cool. It was for pure survival. He was most likely the last of his kind. His name was Casey.

Earlier on, he had just stayed in there, more out of fear than anything. However soon after, he realized that he had to try to find survivors. There had to be _somebody_ out there. Somewhere in the world, there had to be survivors. So every Friday, Casey would take a high frequency radio transmitter outside and spent usually an hour or so trying to make contact with someone. And boy did he hate going outside.

Now Casey was alone. His family; dead. His friends; dead. Everyone he knew; dead. At least that's what they were to him. Because now, they were changed; into what, he had no idea. But everyone was gone. And every Friday, he dreaded the possibility of seeing someone he knew. Someone he would have to shoot. And as time went on with very little sleep and desperation setting in, Casey started noticing that pistol more and more, he was beginning to consider...no.

Casey shook these thoughts from his head. _Don't be stupid. You will never quit! You will never die! You. Will. Never. Die. _He looked up from the screen. This was not his time. It never will be as long as he keeps fighting. He looked at his calendar he scratched on the wall. Ever since he decided to start going outside, he had been counting the days to every Friday. Whether or not the weekly calendar was actually started on the correct day didn't matter. There was nothing and no one to tell the real week days or months.

The calendar said today was Wednesday. Casey looked back and forth between the Beretta and the makeshift calendar. He went back and forth many times before coming to a decision. He was going outside anyways.

Casey crawled out from the hidden, rusty hatch of the complex. He closed it quietly and proceeded down a dusty, cracked street. Ruins of once familiar buildings enveloped him, their destruction and bareness looming over him. There was no way of telling when one of those things would leap out at him. It had happened before. Yet Casey was fully suited with dark clothing; boots, cargo pants, long sleeve shirt, gloves, and a winter cap, all dark black—matching the color of the buildings.

Over his torso was a vest with many pockets filled with basic survival supplies and extra cartridges. He was equipped with 9mm sidearm on his right leg, a military knife, and a pump action shotgun.

As Casey quietly rounded a corner, he adjusted the strap of a pack carrying his transmitter. He re-tightened it and slung the pack over his back. He was now traveling down a dark alley, with a right turn heading to the back streets of the demolished buildings. He never went out to the main roads or deep into the small city for that's where the abominations were all mostly at.

Casey stopped and slowly looked behind a the corner of the alley. He quickly snapped back. There were three monsters sitting crouched in a group around someone's corpse; devouring it. "All right," muttered the lone human. "How should I play this?" He needed to head down that street, but there was no way he could just sneak past them. They were all at an angle were they could easily see him. _It looks like stealth time is over._

He picked up a rock with his right hand and dashed around the corner, and down the street. He chucked it behind the group causing all three to suddenly stand up and turn around to see where the rock landed. Casey took that chance to blast armor-piercing rounds into two of the creatures' backs. They both screamed and hit the dirt hard, black blood spraying from their wounds and into the air on impact. The last one turned and screamed in rage, a spine chilling howl. Casey just kept running, firing shots at the now charging monster that was bolting on all fours towards him.

_I gotta kill him. Otherwise he'll go and alert others if he hasn't already. _Casey thought. He stopped, stood his ground and turned towards his attacker. He yelled as the creature leaped onto him, it's long, bloody teeth snapping wildly at his throat. Somehow it knocked the shotgun from his hands and onto the ground away from his reach. Casey held him back with both hands, gritting his teeth. He maneuvered his feet under the monster, and kicked. The mutated human squawked as it was sent sprawling onto the pavement. It lifted itself up, ready to jump again. But Casey was already up before him, his pistol drawn. He fired three quick shots into the monster's head, causing it to roll it's red eyes back into it's head and fall.

Picking up the shotgun, Casey ran as fast as he could the rest of the way to his destination, an old water tower dating back all the way to somewhere in the 1800's. It was constantly repaired before, and it somehow survived from being destroyed. Casey walked in through the door, flashlight and gun ready. He quickly jogged up the stairs and up to the top floor where a large hole in the roof was. It was the highest point in the whole town and it was luckily away from any creature activity.

_Except for those three. Were they scouts?_ Casey wondered. If they were, then that meant that this building would soon be compromised. Casey realized that this could very well be the last transmission he would be able to make. Sunlight shone brightly through the hole, casting the whole top floor with a parchment yellow light. Casey set up his motion detectors on the doors and stairwell, set up the transmitter near the edge, gratefully sat down on a cinder block, and began his transmission.

"My name is Casey Siegwart. I am a lone survivor of the recent apocalypse and I am broadcasting to any survivors. My position is Sault Ste. Marie, Michigan. I'm in a water tower. The coordinates are..."

It was morning on the Great Fox. And everyone was standing and ready on the bridge. Fox, Slippy, Krystal, and Falco. The course was set for the solar system and the hyper drive engines were charged and ready to go.

Slippy and Falco sat at the controls while Fox and Krystal stood behind them on either side. "Ready to go guys?" asked Slippy in his squeaky, near-female voice.

"Go ahead, Slip." said Fox from behind him. Slippy typed something on the control panel in front of him. At once the big ship lurched and sped forwards as the stars began to grow longer and thinner. A red flash surrounded them, and they were suddenly traveling inside a subspace current, quickly heading for the suspected solar system. A deep red tunnel surrounded them, it's beautiful movements resembling the flow of lava in whirlpools. "We'll be there in five minutes."

When they reached their destination, the ship lurched again, and the tunnel faded away into the stretched stars. In which they slowly snapped back to their normal length and width. The space in front of them looked the exact same except for a colossal sandy-orange planet at their red. It's giant clouds were easily visible as well as a humongous red swirling blotch on the surface.

"Amazing..." breathed Krystal.

"Woa. Big planet." said Falco.

"Slippy, how far away are we from that?" asked Fox, still staring at the new wonder.

"A few million miles. It's a gas giant planet. No way the Scourge could have originated here." he squawked.

"It certainly is a huge planet. Can you use use the long range sensors to scan for the total number of planets in this system? Oh, and use sub-light engines to start heading closer to the sun. I don't think there are any habitable planets this far out." ordered Fox.

After a few bleeps and calculations, Slippy said, "There are eight planets. There's a ninth body in a planetary orbit but it's to small to be considered a planet."

"Scan for planets capable of sustaining life." said Fox.

"Only one. It's the third planet in orbit around the sun."

"Wow, the only place of life in this whole system. Set a course."

"Already on it." Slippy resumed typing in commands and making calculations.

Krystal turned towards Fox. "Fox, what do we do if there is an armada waiting for us out there? How can we fight them?"

"We'll just have to do our best. Besides, I doubt they have that many ships if any. They got a lot of ships over Corneria. About two armada's worth. And they don't seem to be the type to have the resources to have a fleet back at home."

"Scans picked up no ships at the planet." interjected Slippy.

"My guess is that they abandoned that place," continued Fox. "If we do run into trouble we will handle it." He looked towards another planet zooming past them; this one with rings around it. "I just hope there is someone there to help us." Krystal walked over to Fox's side and put a soft blue hand on his shoulder.

"Me too, Fox." Fox looked at her, into the vacuum of her absorbing eyes. He smiled slightly.

Suddenly an alarm bleeped on Slippy's control panel, snapping Fox out of his tiny trance. "Scans picking up a transmission from the planet!" squeaked Slippy.

"Let's here it!" exclaimed Fox excitedly. A quiet voice crackled through the ship's speakers.

"...coordinates are three point six ,by four point zero, by ninety eight.

"Are those coordinates?" asked Falco out loud.

Fox bent over Slippy's chair."I don't know, but we are heading there. Get into orbit of the planet and download the coordinates into the Arwing computers." He stood up. "We gotta pick someone up."

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Starfox: Unforeseen Ally

CHAPTER TWO

\ Planet Earth – Casey /

Casey suddenly sat up, his shotgun pointing in front of him. What he saw made his heart drop down to his stomach.

Nothing.

He had dosed off in the water tower while replaying the message he made and recorded over and over. And with the very little sleep he had, it had become hard to stay awake. He was so sick and tired of being alone. For months it had been like this; and with the idea of this being his last transmission, it made it that much more harder to handle. He felt like he was going insane. He checked his watch, and saw that two hours ad passed.

'It was really stupid to fall asleep,' thought Casey. 'Especially with this...problem.' He placed his forehead against his knees for a moment, eyes closed, and then stood up. He slowly shuffled over to the transmitter, his gun arm carelessly dangling at his side. The transmitter was still playing his recorded message. "...if there's anyone else alive, please respo-" He switched it off, and began packing it into the bag. He lifted the bag onto his shoulder, and was about to leave when out he hole in the roof he saw it.

Casey saw a giant horde of mutant humans scrambling and leaping towards the water tower, screaming their bone chilling sounds.

"Holy...fu-" he began to mutter, but was stopped by the instinct to immediately begin to load up his shotgun and 9mm. He ruffled through his bag, frantically searching for something. "Please be here, please be here, I hope you brought them, I hope...Oh, thank God." He pulled out two grenades. Casey backed himself into a corner, with his shotgun pointing at the stairwell at his left, and his pistol at the roof's large opening.

Casey Siegwart, the last surviving human on planet Earth, waited. He waited for them. He waited for the creatures. He waited for familiar faces, people he already knew, still wearing their clothes. Their same looks-the only difference being red sunken eyes, long bloody teeth, and sharp claws.

'On the bright side, maybe I'll get to shoot my annoying neighbor.' Casey vigorously shook his head. 'What the hell? Have you gone nuts? God. I'm just about there.' He shifted his position. 'Think of it this way, you are doing the ones you kill a favor. Who knows how much pain they could be going through? Who knows how you weren't affected by the virus...' A tremor in the floorboards underneath him and the rattling of the staircase shook Casey from his conversation with himself. They were coming.

A mutant's head appeared coming up the stairs, the changed face bobbing up and down with the bounding up the steps. Casey blew it apart with a round from the shotgun. He flipped the weapon in his hand so he could grab the gun's pump grip. He jerked his arm down and up, ejecting a smoking shell onto the old wooden floor.

\ Fox's Arwing – Earth's Atmosphere /

"We're coming out of the atmosphere now. Be careful." said Fox through the radio to Falco and Krystal, "He said he was at a water tower. Just look for some sort of tower structure in the area of where he gave the coordinates." All three Arwings were sharply flying through the billowing clouds of the planet, their streamlined design easily cutting through the almost nonexistent wind.

"Doesn't look like we gotta choice. Look at everything else in this dump," commented Falco, "It's all leveled..."

"How could he survive here?" asked Krystal.

"That message did replay itself, it could be automated." warned Falco's voice. Fox squinted into the post-chaos as all three of them continued to descend steadily. Then his eyes widened.

"Falco! Krystal! I see it. I see the tower...and it looks like there is a mass of creatures surrounding it. It's the Scourge! Be alert, guys."

"We already are," said Falco, "Wait up guys. I'm scopin' out some activity at the tower. I mean those things are climbing the building. It looks like they're all trying to get inside that hole in the roof. Uh, zoom in and you'll see it."

"He might be alive. Go, go, go!" Fox angles down with his Arwing for an even quicker descent. Krystal and Falco followed him, straining to get to the tower in time.

\ Water Tower – Casey /

Casey stood up from his crouching position, yelling as he cast a rain of bullets on wither side. His left hand continually flipping the shotgun around to reload as the 9mm cracked through the air over and over again, both weapons helping drown out the blood curdling screams of the monsters. His pistol clicked as its clip suddenly emptied. He dropped it, now using both arms to fire the pump action shotgun at either sides of himself. Another creature jumped through the roof's hole. Casey sent it back outside screaming with a fistful of buckshot.

Two more creatures leaped from the staircase, and Casey added them both to the increasing pile of bodies at the foot of the stairs. Horrifyingly, his shotgun ran out of ammo as well. He pulled a grenade from his belt, pulled the pin, and threw it down the stairs. Casey slowly backpedaled towards the hole, and he heard the grenade explode, causing sounds of splattering flesh, screams of pain, and clanging metal to reach his ears. There was a large crashing sound as the old, rickety staircase fell down to the bottom floor, leaving no stairs except for a bent base pole that previously held the stairs in place.

With that done, Casey was able to focus on the monsters coming from the roof's opening. Fortunately, the tower was difficult to scale, resulting only one abomination reaching the top floor at a time. One enemy crawled up onto the floor and charged at him. Casey turned the shotgun upside down , his hands now gripped around the barrel. When the thing got close enough, he swung the weapon like a bat and smashed it across the face. Teeth flew as the monster howled, bending over to hold its face. Casey immediately turned to it's side, drew his knife held it's clammy head in place, and finally slit its throat.

Another mutant had been right at the first enemy's tail and was now standing at the edge of the opening. Casey yelled, mouth and eyes opened wide, and dashed at the creature. Before it could react in time, Casey kicked hard at its chest. It croaked an "oof" and howled in despair as it fell to the ground, twisting wildly in the air. Casey smirked slightly, but turned when he heard a floorboard creak. Somehow, another monster had climbed up the stair base pole onto the top floor behind him. Two others followed behind it. Yet what the creature did next surprised him. It stopped, just snarling and twisting it's head, studying him. Casey noticed that it was wearing a scientist coat and a ID tag that said "L'Amour" on it.

Casey stood his ground, brandishing the depleted shotgun like a club. He kept glancing behind his shoulder to the opening and checked for any sneaking ones.

"Hehyouuu...Ahhrr...Ssssseh...Laszt...One." The cold, gurgling voice strained with each word as it dripped with fresh, red blood.

Casey just stared at. 'Did that – did that just talk?' he thought to himself.

"Nehooww...Eewww...Dehieee!" It smiled a horrible smile, the thin lips stretching to an inhumanely long length. The corners of the freakish mouth literally curled to the ears. A row of long, bloody sharp teeth filled the evil grin. It then lunged at Casey without warning, taking advantage of his state of horror. It grabbed his vest and swung him around in a large circle, let go, and launched him out the hole in the roof; and into the mass of crazed demon-like mutant humans.

Casey flew through the air in slow motion. He saw the opening of the tower quickly back away from him, revealing the surface of the faded brick side of the tower. He saw a few creatures halfway up the tower watch him fall. As the tower slowly rotated backwards, Casey for some reason thought he heard the whine of some sort of jet engine. 'I must truly be going crazy.' he thought. He knew it was an odd thing to think while falling to a horrendous, flesh devouring death; but he was in some sort of strange trance anyways. So it didn't even really occur to him.

Casey's body turned slightly and gave him a view of the horde of organ-tearing ghouls reaching up to him gratefully. He closed his eyes and thought of his Grandmother's cabin that was deep in the woods of Upper Michigan. He smelt the smoke from the wood stove, and heard all of the diverse birds chirping from surrounding, yet unknown locations in the tree canopy. He saw pine trees, maple trees, all sorts of lush life. He saw the large, red bench swing that creaked back and forth in front of the boulder-lined fire pit. It was all amazingly, beautiful and warm. The woods, the air, the swing, the wood smoke, the...it was all suddenly gone. The trees ripped from the soil, the clear air filled with the smoke and dust of rubble, the cabin replaced by a pile of flaming logs and cement, the fire pit torn apart into a cloud of ash, the boulders reduced to sand, and the last thing yet to be destroyed, not destroyed. The red bench swing. It was only replaced.

Only replaced by the flash of blue and silver metal, and the symbol of a dashing red fox.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Before we start this crap, I just want to seriously apologize for not updating freaking ANYTHING for like a whole year. A long string of events and experiences apparently called life, got in the way. But I shall remain active to a certain extent from now on. BTW, I am changing a few things in the story. Casey is 17...Jesus I might as well just say me...and he has a duffel bag full of clothes, ammunition, and a few personal items. That's all so far. The only reason I am doing this is because I just had him wearing gay black military stuff...no offense I love our armed forces...and a few other things I might need. And I just didn't feel like making a another whole chapter to get my crap. I am a lazy ass. Okay, sorry for the delay future zombies, uh people, and enjoy this god damn story.)**

Star Fox: Unforeseen Ally

Chapter 3

Y_ou're dead, Casey. You fell and fell and fell...and now you're dead. The zombies got you. You thought it would be like the movies. You thought that all you would have to do would be to read Max Brooks' guide, and you would be safe. Nope. The real zombie apocalypse is nothing like you imagined. And now you're dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Ha ha..._

He opened his eyes. Was he in his bed? His bed back in the hidden bunker? Casey struggled to sit up. He ached all over, especially his upper torso. The room he was in was completely dark except for a few blue blinking lights at the of the rend of the room. He noticed above him that there was a monitor that glowed warmly with x-ray and infrared images if his organs and skeleton. A beeping sound pulsed at a constant rate.

Nope. He wasn't back at the bunker. The beeping quickened a bit. Casey strove to remember the last thing that happened before awakening here. He was fighting zombies at the water tower. The beeping went even faster. One of them threw him off the tower. Even faster. He was about to hit the ground when some sort of jet flew at him. Casey remembered that it came at an angle and a certain speed as if to catch him. And it did.

He remembered hitting the wing, but he didn't simply bounce off. Somehow the jet was going slow enough where he rolled on it. The impact hurt, but it slowed his fall down a good amount. After a few more somersaults, he gently fell onto some sort of hidden ramp that opened up from beneath another ship that was apparently behind the first one. Casey was lucid enough to crawl a few feet up the ramp and into the ship as it closed. Then...this.

_Whoever those guys where they were good pilots, _he thought. Casey pushed the blanket away to find that everything he was wearing had been stripped except his dark long sleeve shirt, cargo pants, and steel toed hiking boots. Casey hopped out of his bed. He awkwardly stumbled across the cold smooth floor which he assumed to be an infirmary or something.

Something was nagging him about the ships. There was something familiar about them...and that symbol. That symbol it was a fox. A running fox. He'd seen it before...

He looked up at the monitor still pulsing the quick tempo of his heart. He noticed something off to the left of the screen. The medical monitor's images of his insides played their mellow lights softly upon his horror filled gaze and beyond as he took in a broad star scape behind a thick window.

As the stars slowly moved in a partially lucid trance, Casey's mouth subconsciously muttered the word "Impossible." Suddenly the monitor flashed green, and a light that came from the ceiling shot white rays into his dark-adjusted pupils. He groaned for the light reminded him of a headache he was having. It also amplified it.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically to the room as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"You're welcome." Casey started at the voice and rolled of the bed. He reached for his sidearm, but felt nothing. He was wide awake and out of his groggy trance, now remembering the previous events.

"There is no need to be afraid, you are safe now." A humanoid figure walked into the room. It was of female shape, except for the face was that of a fox. And where skin would normally be, there was blue fur, and a large bushy tail, swishing behind the strange creature. She donned some sort of dark blue uniform. "My name is Krystal," She said with a soothing voice.

Casey just stared, mouth open. "What." Two more suddenly ran into the room. They were both humanoid as well, except that one was a fox, and the other was a tall falcon. The small group of strangers began to approach him.

"Stop!"

They halted.

"Just...stop," he hysterically chuckled. "I don't want anyone to come near me, until I get just a few answers, kay?" The fox stepped forward. This one was of a male body type with more of a yellow color. He wore a gray vest, green pants, and a red scarf around his neck.

"My name is Fox McCloud. I am the leader of the Star Fox team," he motioned to the one called Krystal, and the falcon who stood causally by the door. "This is Krystal and Falco. You are on board the _Great Fox_."

Casey rubbed his face, stressfully smiling. "Um...you guys..." He trailed off, as his mind wasn't holding on to the situation very well. Also something was nagging him about how Fox introduced himself. He felt as if he-

"We just rescued your strange-looking butt from a planet overrun with zombies." said Falco.

"Strange-looking."

Krystal approached slowly. "The point is; you are completely safe now."

Casey relaxed a bit. "Okay. Uh, Krystal. Just...all I ask is if people can give me like a few minutes to...like-uh..."

"Not have a mental breakdown.?" suggested Falco.

"Yeah something like that." Krystal nodded and followed Falco out the door. Fox turned and began to exit as well, but Casey stopped him.

"Fox." He turned.

Casey sighed. "Thanks for picking me up." Fox nodded in acknowledgment and left. For a few moments everything was silent except for the low hum of the ships engines, and a few chirps and bleeps from random devices. The lone human survivor flopped backwards on his bed and exhaled loudly.

"This is freaking weird." The nagging suddenly halted. Realization shoved it out of his mind and took it's place. It was strange how Casey didn't recognize them instantly...maybe it was the stress of the whole zombie situation and nearly dying, or just being there. Whatever it was he failed to see that they were from his favorite game he played a long time ago.

"Star Fox..." Exactly how video game characters just rescued him was unclear. Also how they were kinda...existing. Casey sat up and approached the door of the infirmary of the _Great Fox._


End file.
